


If Today Was Your Last Day

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love, Making Love, Sex, Smut, Tragedy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Mike Dodds spends his final few hours with you.





	If Today Was Your Last Day

"I know what you’re thinking and I'm not going to leave you." Mike murmured, his lips brushing tenderly against your hairline.

"You’re not even mine." you told him, your palm coming to rest on the place where his heart beat resided in his chest.

"You know that's not true." Mike said quietly, his own hot fingertips tipping your chin up so that you could meet his affectionate gaze. "I was yours from the moment we met and that's not going to change any time soon, not even when I transfer to Counter Terrorism."

It was true, you could see the honesty in those stunning forest green eyes as you held his stare. Mike was the only one who could sooth away the darkness that threatened to claim you because of the work you did. He generated a comfort and stability that had been missing from your life for such a long time. It went far beyond the physical chemistry the two of you had and deeper than anything you had experienced before.

The two of you had been playing this game for months, spending time together after work but never acting on the chemistry that seemed to sizzle and pop between you both. After all Mike was your Sergeant and out of the both of you he was very much aware of the regulations, that didn’t stop him wanting you though, or caring. That was part of the reason he was here tonight, news of his transfer to Counter Terrorism had broken before he’d gotten a chance to tell you.  The expression on you face when you had heard the news, it had killed him.

He’d come over tonight to apologise, talk it out and somehow you had ended up in his arms and it just felt so God damned right.

You tilted your head up. His lips lingered just out of reach, barely millimetres away. You could feel that familiar magic working its way through your system, the way it did whenever you looked into Mike’s eyes. His breathing heightened as you pressed your mouth to his. The kiss was chaste and tender, imploring for him to show you that you weren’t alone in this. Mike responded with a ferocity that drowned out any doubts that you may have held. His mouth crashed against yours, desperate and all consuming. His tongue delved into the recesses of your blazing hot mouth as his fingers tangled in your hair drawing you even further against the planes of his chest.

That raw, dynamic heat was back, demanding and in force. It tingled through your flesh as you moved until you were straddling Mike, your knees hugging his hips. Mike growled his approval as you bit his lower lip playfully, your hands bypassing his shirt to stroke that firm skin underneath. Your touch was sensual in a way he thought should have been illegal. Your nails raked lightly along the line of his ribs as you explored his chest like he was a treasure map. Your fingertips followed the patterns of his scars, tracing along each one of the lines before moving onto the next. He rose his arms as you gripped the hem of his shirt and yanked it up. It hit the floor in record time before you paused taking in the exquisite sight in front of you.

Mike was sensational, his shoulders were broad and powerful suiting his muscular frame. His arms were strong and well defined as were the contours of his chest. His skin was patterned with long white scars that stretched across his decadent flesh. You wondered what had happened, you knew he had spent time in the military, however you couldn't find the right words to interrupt this moment. You allowed your fingertips to reach out once more and follow the line that had been lashed down the centre of his rib cage.

Mike watched your reaction reproachfully, his own hands coming to settle on your waist whilst you pursued that line all way down to his belly button. He felt the need to explain, most of his previous lovers had ignored the raised flesh. They had never asked, and he had never told. It would have meant explaining about his time in the service and he had never been able to do that. You were different, the way you looked at him made him feel revered.

"I was captured." he said softly, inhaling deeply in anticipation as your blazing fingertips skated around his belly button and explored even lower. “They had me for a couple of hours before my unit retrieved me.”

You wanted to talk about that, to ask questions but the way he was looking at you, a mixture of desire and doubt…

You wanted to chase all those fears away, to show him that you wanted him scars or no scars.

His dark head tipped back, a ragged groan emitting from low in his throat as your palm caressed along his impressive length through the material of his trousers. His grip on your waist tightened just a little, betraying how tantalizing that sensation really was.

"You like that." you whispered against his jaw, your lips fastening on that deviant little spot that drove him crazy.

He arched up between your legs, grinding your hips together and causing a delicious friction in both of your sexes. Your breath hitched at the excitement coursing through you as Mike's large warm hands began to peel the T-shirt from your needy form. Clad in that simple black bra, your skin looked glorious. You didn't hide your own scars, nor did you try and explain them. By now he knew how you'd gotten ragged bullet wound, the one that disappeared under the waistband of your jeans. You were far from flawless, the same way that he was but for him you were perfect.

His lips captured yours, his tongue teasing along the outline of your mouth until you yielded to him completely. He gathered you up in his arms before raising to his feet and taking those few steps towards the bedroom. He laid you down gently upon the bed until you were sprawled there in front of him like a gift waiting to be unwrapped. He crawled up along your body until they were face to face. The skin on skin contact was euphoric, your fingertips dug into his back as he peppered your throat with hot open-mouthed kisses.

"Off." he murmured against that soft skin, his finger index finger teasing along the cup of your bra.

You obeyed him immediately, his hungry eyes fastened on yours as you propped yourself up and removed the offending item of clothing. You had no idea how Mike did it but being with him like this made you feel confident and sexy. There was no shame when you looked at each other, there was only that raw, demanding hunger. His large hands ghosted over your breasts, his thumbs teasing over those erect nubs electing a wanton moan from your lips. His mouth enclosed on the right, sucking your nipple into his mouth so he could lavish it with his skilled tongue. You arched into him, the desire flashing through every one of your synapses as Mike turned his attention to your other breast. He watched your skin begin to flush under the power of his ministrations before his fingers dipped between you unbuttoning your jeans. He stripped them from your exuberant body along with your underwear, boots and socks, taking in the full extent of your nude form as you awaited him.

His cock was already rock hard and leaking. That deep primal side of him was baying its approval at his desire to claim you as his own, he had wanted this since the moment you had met and now his dreams were coming true in ways he had never fully grasped.

"You’re overdressed." You remarked, that wicked little smile crossing over those pretty features of yours as you gestured to his trousers.

God, that grin lit up his world like nothing else and it didn't take more than a few moments for him to remove his own clothes. It had been a long time since you had seen anybody naked, but Mike looked as if had been sculptured by the gods. His physique was magnificent, his entire muscular structure finely chiseled into shape. His scars were etched deep into the recesses of his flesh and he wore them like a badge of honour for your eyes only.

Mike used his athletic form to blanket your body. The pressure of his skin against yours made you feel elated as you arched into his languid touch. He bowed his head so that he could stare into those beautiful eyes as his fingers laced with yours binding the two of you together. His mouth covered yours once more, his tongue plundering the fiery confines as you reached between you with her free hand to guide his throbbing cock to your molten hot core. You was so god damn wet for him, he didn't think he could be so turned on until this very moment. Mike moaned as the head grazed your slick folds, sending you into a heated frenzy as he exerted just the slightest bit of pressure. You nipped his lower lip in response to his actions, he could sense your desperation as your thighs hugged his hips even harder.

Mike penetrated you with an agonisingly slowness, drawing out the ecstasy as you yielded to him completely. Your hips bucked into his thrust, drawing him even deeper into your inviting, supple body. You melded together in unison until Mike was buried inside you all the way to the hilt. The sensation of being inside you was incredible, you breathed his name against the corner of his mouth as he repeated the motion.

Connecting had never been such a sweet experience before and the pleasure was racing through his veins like the most potent of narcotics. You merged together, your rapid pants echoing through the air as you maintained that slow, erotic pace. Your whimpers were getting louder as Mike tilted his hips just slightly, hitting that sweet spot just inside of you. You were close, he could tell by the way you cried out as he picked up the pace, driving you to the finish line. His balls were tightening and there was that familiar low tingling spreading through his lower back as he thrust into you once more.

Your orgasm was all consuming, he felt the climax vibrating through your very core causing every single one of his nerves to set ablaze. Your fingertips dug into knuckles, your inner walls clenching around his cock like a velvet fist. The way your face contorted in rapture was the sexist damn thing that he had ever seen. Your name was on his lips as the fireworks exploded through his nervous system drowning out everything except for you.

The feeling was indescribable and everything that you had tried to deny over your time working together for SVU rushed forward until you were forced to confront the startling truth.

This was love. Pure, unadulterated love.

* * *

Complete. That was the only word that Mike Dodds could use to describe how he was feeling right now. Everything outside of this bed was irrelevant. Your heart was beating against his own, your pretty face buried in the curve of his throat as the soles of your delicate feet rubbed tenderly over the curve of his muscular calf. Your arm was draped over his waist wrapping around torso and holding him as close as could be.

The fingertips of his left hand stroked blissfully down along the length of your spine and back up again as you dozed fitfully upon his chest. His lips brushed across your hairline lightly, causing you to mumble in your sleep before Mike sighed contently. This was the way it was meant to be between the two of you, simple, loving and blissful. His large palm splayed along the bottom of your back, admiring the way the sheets barely covered your ass. That was a sight he didn't think he could ever get bored of, it sent a thrill through him that he was the only one that got to see your beautiful naked body.

A glance at your digital clock revealed that he needed to get up before he was late for his shift. He had promised Benson that he would help her extract Munson’s wife from their household today and he was on a strict schedule. He was reluctant to leave the shelter of your warmth, but it was the job and out of everyone you understood.

Mike placed a butterfly kiss upon your forehead before he slipped out from underneath your sleeping form as carefully as he could. You responded by pressing your face even deeper into his pillow before you tucked her right arm underneath it. Mike smiled briefly to himself before grasping the fresh white sheets and pulling them up until they reached your shoulder blades. He cast one last look at your slumbering form before gathering up his clothes and retreating to the shower.

Your scent still clung to his skin like the sweetest of fragrances and it caused him to stiffen as his mind played over your passionate night together. Jesus, he remembered that deviant little noise you made as he hit that pleasurable spot deep inside you, the way your eyes shone with adoration as he stared through them and into the depths of your soul. It had never been like that for him, Mike had never made love before you. Everything else before you had simply been a build up to this very moment.

The heat from the shower felt good on his bare skin. He hadn't realized the toll that the latest case had taken on his weary body until he felt all his muscles begin to unwind. He hadn't realized the tension that he had been carrying in his shoulders until this very moment.

Mike reached out for the cream coloured bar of soap that was placed high on the ledge that ran along the interior wall of the shower. He sniffed it tentatively before applying it to his skin to make sure that he wasn't applying anything feminine that the other members of the Squad would pick up. He was aware now more than ever of the very fine line that you and he were treading. He hadn’t come over last night with the intention of making love, he had wanted to discuss his transfer over to the Counter Terrorism Unit, now that it had happened he wouldn’t change that for the world.

He knew that your personal relationship had changed, and you were over stepping the boundaries of the regulations, but he thought that you could both respond professionally in terms of your job until he transferred over to Counter Terrorism.

Behind him the door to the bathroom opened and Mike turned around to find himself facing you as you stood naked before him.

Jesus, you were beautiful. There was no bashfulness on either of your parts as you drunk in each other's nudity. Already this was normal for them and that was something Mike found he treasured. With other women it had never been like that, after sex he usually found himself pulling on his t-shirt and boxers to hide the rivets of white scarring that marred his chest. With you he wore his scars like a badge of honour because he knew that was the way you saw them, and it gave him a confidence that he hadn't felt before.

"Hi." he found himself murmuring, his forest green eyes locked firmly on you as you strode to him so that your nude forms were barely inches apart.

His cock was already hardening, seeing you naked had started the ball rolling but having you in his vicinity was enough to make him ramrod straight. There was a power in you that was like no other, the desire he felt for you was passionate and consuming, whipping itself up inside of him like a frenzy. His skin was already prickling with anticipation as those pretty eyes of yours darkened in response to his arousal.

"Here." you said, removing the soap from his open palm before lathering it between your hands and placing it back on the shower shelf. "Let me."

Mike exhaled deeply as your deviant, soapy hands caressed the contours of his chest. Your fingertips danced along the trails of white left by his scars as your fixated upon them. To you the damaged tissue was a curiosity, you traced their patterns slowly causing Mike to close his eyes as he revelled in the sensation.

"No one's ever touched my scars before." he revealed, his voice rough with want as you allowed your fingers to follow the lines of his hips.

"They never really understood how amazing you are." You said quietly as you tilted your head to peer up into his eyes.

The two of you were generating a lot of firsts. The night before had awakened something inside you that you had never known existed. Making love had always been something you read about in books, it had never been real until you met Mike. The way he made you feel was indescribable, the things this man did to you went far beyond the barriers of normal comprehension.

Mike’s mouth covered yours as his fingers raked through your damp hair drawing you even closer to his sexy naked form. There wasn't a chance in hell that you could ever deny him as his tongue traced along the seam of your lips, seeking access. You kissed him with a ferocity that vibrated through your body like a firework exploding.

Your moment was interrupted by the sudden, loud ringing that appeared to be coming from the direction of the bedroom. Mike pulled away slightly, his eyes ablaze and his breath ragged as his dark eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he struggled to place the noise.

"Oh Hell." You cursed, diving out of the water and snatching up a plush white towel on the way out of the shower.

Mike found his lips twitching at the scene before he turned the shower off and grasped his own towel from the tidy stack. He could hear your sweet voice talking in that calm, professional tone of yours as he dried himself off in the bathroom. He realized that the interruption must have been your cell phone and he struggled to push away the thoughts of what you would have gotten up to if it hadn't interrupted the two of you. It didn't take Mike long to pull on his clothes from the previous night before he fastened his watch to his wrist, catching a glance at the time. It was probably for the best that the two of you had to separate otherwise he would have been late for his shift. He still had to get home and change into one of his suits for work before both him and Benson attended Munson’s home.

He stepped out of the bathroom to the sound of Olivia’s voice echoing throughout your small bedroom. He realised you had put her onto speaker phone while you dried off and changed. Your hair was already drying at the ends and you mouthed the word ‘sorry’ at him as you pulled a black vest top over your bra.

There was no time for a proper goodbye, not unless you both wanted Olivia to find out about your budding relationship. So instead Mike rose his hand silently to wave goodbye before he let himself out.

You didn't realise that it was the last time you would see that trademark grin of his or feel the press of his heated skin against yours. 

You didn't realise that was the last time you would ever see him alive. 

 


End file.
